justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
My World (EP)
My World is the first release by Canadian singer Justin Bieber. It is considered to be the first part of a two-part debut release. My World, being the first part is considered anextended play standalone. It was released on November 17, 2009, via Island Records, andits follow up was released on March 23, 2010. Bieber worked a variety of producers and writers such as his mentor, Usher, Tricky Stewart, The-Dream, Midi Mafia and more. The songs are mostly inspired by teen romance and typical coming of age situations, and musically the album is R&B influenced pop. The album received positive reviews from critics, and peaked at number five on the U.S.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200], selling 137,000 copies in its first week, which was at the time, the best opening release for a new artist in 2009, until the record was topped by Susan Boyle's I Dreamed a Dream.[1] It also debuted at number one on the Canadian Albums Chart. The album was certified Platinum in Canada less than a month later and was certified double platinum in November 2010.[2] In less than a month of release, the album was certified Gold in the United States by the RIAA, and in less than two months later, the album was certified platinum in the United States, selling over a million copies. After less than a month of its United Kingdom release, it was certified Silver by the BPI and was certified double platinum in December 2010.[3] The album's lead single, "One Time", was released on July 7, 2009, and reached the top twenty in five countries. The following three singles were released exclusively on iTunes. The second single, "One Less Lonely Girl", was released on October 6, 2009, and peaked within the top ten in Canada and top fifteen in the United States, and it later charted in several other countries. Two promo singles were released on iTunes; "Love Me" was released on October 26, 2009, and the second, "Favorite Girl," was released on November 3, 2009. Both singles had commercial success in the United States, Canada, and eventually other countries. Prior to the album's release, Bieber became the first solo artist in Billboard history to have at least four singles enter the Top 40 of the Hot 100 before his debut album's release.[4] To support the album, Bieber went on a radio/television promotion spree, a tour in Canada sponsored by Urban Behavior, was the opening act for the Fearless Tour in the United Kingdom, and will headline his first major tour, the My World Tour in June 2010 to support the release along with My World 2.0.[5][6] Background Bieber began his career on YouTube, as he and his mother posted videos of him in singing competitions for family members who could not attend. As his popularity on YouTube grew, he was eventually discovered by his future manager, Scooter Braun. Braun flew Bieber to Atlanta, Georgia to consult with Usher and soon signed a record deal with Island.[7] Braun, a former marketing executive of So So Def, discovered his videos, and flew Bieber to Atlanta, Georgia where he met with R&B singer/songwriter Usher.[8][8] A week later Bieber had the opportunity to sing for Usher who immediately became greatly interested, giving him an audition with Antonio L.A. Reid at Island Records who signed him to Island Records in October 2008.[8][9] Justin Timberlake was reportedly in the running to sign Bieber, but he eventually signed with Usher.[10] Usher then introduced Bieber to the industry in April 2009 in Los Angeles, just after he had finished up recording his lead single, "One Time". Usher described Bieber to the crowd as a "young phenomenon" and "definitely a priority for me and Island Def Jam."[7] In an interview with AOL's JSYK, when asked about the album's title, he said "Basically it was the only way I could really describe it. It's so many elements of my world."[11] When asked about his music, Bieber said "I think older people can appreciate my music because I really show my heart when I sing, and it's not corny. I think I can grow as an artist and my fans will grow with me."[12] When talking about his album to MTV News, Bieber said: "There's a lot of stuff that's not just about love. There's songs that teens can relate to, as far as parents not being together and divorce, and just stuff that happens in everyday life. There's a lot of artists my age, and their whole album is, 'Everything is perfect.' "Real life isn't perfect, so my album kind of portrays that. You just have to make the best of what you have."[13] Musical structure, style and lyrics Musically, the album is R&B influenced pop, and is compared to the work of artists such as Michael Jackson, Stevie Wonder, Chris Brown,[16] Usher, andNe-Yo. The standard edition of the album can be split into two distinctive sections, the upbeat mainstream R&B/pop sounds of "One Time", "Favorite Girl", "Bigger", and "Love Me", which infuse synths. The set slows down with "First Dance", "One Less Lonely Girl", and "Down to Earth", which include simple R&B undertones. Entertainment Weekly calls the difference in the album "sugary puppy-love ballads and dinky dance-pop confections." "Love Me", was called by MTV "a widescreen club track that is full of bubbly synths and Bieber's now-signature croon."[17] Crystal Bell of Billboard''compares the arrangement of "One Less Lonely Girl" to other mid-tempo hits such as Chris Brown's "With You" and Beyoncé's "Irreplaceable".[18] Critics thought that Michael Jackson's legacy was evident in the album. ''The New York Times said the track "First Dance" which featured Usher, echoes Jackson's "You Are Not Alone".[15] It also said that the song "Bigger" was accented with New jack swing,[15] a style Jackson heavily experimented with in his Dangerous album. Rolling Stone instead called the song a "P.Y.T.rip."[19] The album is lyrically based on coming of age situations and teenage love. "Down to Earth", written by Bieber with assistance from Midi Mafia and The Jackie Boyz, is based on Bieber's experience with his parents' divorce. Bieber said in an interview with Billboard, "It's a ballad about the feelings I had when my parents split up and how I helped my family get through it. I think a lot of kids have had their parents split up, and they should know that it wasn't because of something they did. I hope people can relate to it."[20] When asked about the concept of "One Less Lonely Girl," Bieber told MTV News, "I think it's really important these girls have something so they can be one less lonely girl."[21] Promotion During the summer and fall of 2009, Bieber went on a tour to promote his debut single, visiting several radio stations and performing exclusively. Some of his stops included American Top 40, Z100[22] and Radio Disney.[23] Internationally, he appeared on the European program The Dome and performed "One Time". His television appearances include appearing several times special guest on YTV'sMuchMusic, presenting at the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards[24] and performing on mtvU's VMA tour.[25] He performed "One Time" and "One Less Lonely Girl" on The Next Star's finale, on September 26, 2009.[26] On October 12, 2009, Bieber made his first non-MTV U.S. television appearance when he performed "One Time", "Favorite Girl", and "One Less Lonely Girl" on The Today Show's Toyota Concert Series. Many fans had begun camping out for the concert over thirty-two hours before his performance,[27] and Bieber went to surprise the fans that were already there.[27] The heavily packed concert resulted in high security and barricades nearly being broken down.[28]The crowd for the Today concert was the biggest at the show for the year, including the Miley Cyrus concert.[29] Bieber appeared and performed on The Ellen DeGeneres Show on November 3 and 17,[30][31] Good Morning America on November 14 and 15,[31] Lopez Tonight on November 17,[31] Chelsea Lately on November 18,[31] It's On with Alexa Chung on November 19,[32] The Wendy Williams Show[33] on November 27, and BET's 106 and Park on December 10, 2009, alongside Rihanna.[34] In addition to the talk show appearances, he appeared on True Jackson, VP, coinciding with the days before the album's release.[35][36] During Winter 2009, Bieber began another promotion tour in the U.S., and is currently performing at several holiday "Jingle Ball" concerts.[37] While promoting the album, Bieber was scheduled to appear at Long Island's Roosevelt Fields Mall, but the performance had to be cancelled.[38] TMZ first reported the story, and it was covered by several national media outlets. Over 3,000 screaming fans showed up for the appearance. The event got out of control and over 35 police units from Nassau County and Garden City had to be called in. According to TMZ, a fan screamed that Bieber was in an Abercrombie Kids store, and that is when the mayhem already taking place got further out of hand.[citation needed] Several fans were injured, but no serious injures took place. The police told Bieber he could not come in because of the current situation and fire hazard. In an interview with WBLI 106.1, Bieber stated, "It was so crazy that I couldn't get to even come in the building. They authorities basically threatened to put me in cuffs and send me away to jail."[38] The police arrested an Island Records senior vice-president, James A. Roppo, reportedly for hindering the police's crowd control efforts.[38] Bieber took to Twitter, apologizing to fans, and promising to make up for the cancellation. Bieber performed for U.S. President Barack Obama and first lady Michelle Obama at the White House for the Christmas in Washington, a televised musical special that benefits the National Children’s Medical Center, which aired on December 20 on TNT[39] Bieber performed Stevie Wonder's "Someday at Christmas" at the program. He was also one of the performers at Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve with Ryan Seacrest on December 31.[40] While promoting the album in the United Kingdom, Bieber performed an acoustic rendition of "One Time" and a drum solo on BBC's Blue Peter on January 12, 2009. Urban Behavior Tour |} Bieber began traveling on a small tour sponsored by Urban Behavior, which was due to begin on November 1, 2009. However due to illness, Bieber was unable to make the opening date in Vancouver.[41] ;Tour Dates[41] Main article: Fearless Tour Bieber joined Taylor Swift when she returned to the United Kingdom for two dates of herFearless Tour on November 23 and 24, 2009.[42] My World Tour The My World Tour was announced on March 13, 2010, supporting My World and My World 2.0. It started in June and ended on December 23, 2010 Singles "One Time" was released as the album's lead single on July 7, 2009, through digital distribution, and later released to U.S. mainstreamradio. The song was released as Bieber's debut single in the United Kingdom in early January 2010.[43] The song was critically appreciated by critics, commending its production, vocals and quality of lyrics. "One Time" peaked at twelve in Canada[44] twenty in theU.S. and eleven in the United Kingdom.[45] It achieved international success, reaching the top thirty in Germany, Belgium, and Austria, and charted in Australia, Austria, The Netherlands, and Ireland.[46][47] European success propelled it to chart at twenty-nine in theEuropean Hot 100.[48] The music video features Usher and Bieber's friend Ryan Butler, as Bieber throws a party at Usher's house while he is away. "One Less Lonely Girl" was released exclusively to iTunes as the album's second single on October 6, 2009. In November 2009, it was released to other digital download sites, and to U.S. mainstream radio. It received positive reviews. At the time, the song was Bieber's highest peak in the United States and Canada reaching fifteen and ten respectively.[45] It went on to chart in the top thirty of Belgium and Germany, and charted in Austria also, and then it later charted in Australia and the United Kingdom.[47] The accompanying music video features Bieber searching for his crush who left her scarf at the local laundromat. "Love Me" was released exclusively to iTunes as the first promo single from the album. The song samples The Cardigans's hit Lovefool. One of the most highly praised songs on the album, critics hailed the electro and club feel of the track. It peaked at twenty seven and twelve in the U.S. and Canada, respectively. It later charted at sixty-five and seventy one in Australia and the United Kingdom. "Favorite Girl" was released exclusively to iTunes as the second promo single from the album, and the last single from the first part of the album. It peaked at fifteen in Canada and twenty-six in the United States, and later charted at ninety-two and seventy-six in Australia and the United Kingdom. Reception Commercial response The album debuted at number six on the Billboard 200.[1] Even though the album debuted at six on the U.S. Billboard, it had a more than strong debut at 137,000 copies in its first week, which made Bieber have the best-selling debut by a new artist in 2009.[1] However, the record was broken the following week with the release of Susan Boyle's I Dreamed a Dream. The album dropped to fourteen in its second week, but rose to twelve in the third week. The album collected 97,000 more sales in its fourth week, pushing the album up to number eight.[49] The album continued to progress in sales during the fifth week, remaining at eight, and shifting another 130,012 copies.[50] In the sixth week, the album moved up to seven, selling 157,000 copies,[51] more than it sold in its debut week. The seventh week, the album returned to its original peak at six, selling an additional 52,000 copies. The album was certified gold in the U.S. by theRIAA on December 14, 2009, and was upgraded to platinum on January 8, 2010, selling over a million copies in the United States[52]After his follow-up My World 2.0 topped the Billboard in March 2010, My World entered the top five, peaking at number five, making Bieber the first artist to have two titles in the chart's top five since Nelly in 2004.[53] The album had a stunning debut on the Canadian Albums Chart, charting at number one, and also went on to chart at eighteen in Austria and Germany, thirty-nine in Switzerland, fifty-two in the Netherlands,[54] and twenty-four in Belgium, on the Flanders chart, and fifty-five in Belgium on the Wallonia chart.[55][56][57][58][58][59] The November releases in Europe helped the album chart at sixty-one on the European Top 100 Albums Chart.[60] After the album was released and charted at number three in the United Kingdom and at twelve in Ireland, it reached sixteen on the European Albums Chart.[61] The album also peaked at number twenty-eight in Mexico, seventy-nine in Australia, and nineteen in Poland.[57] Critical response My World received generally positive reviews. According to the music review aggregatorMetacritic, the album had mostly favorable reviews, with an average score of 65 out of 100 points.[66] Mikael Wood of Entertainment Weekly gave My World a B-, saying that the "sugary puppy-love ballads and dinky dance-pop confections" were not surprising. However, he commended songs such as "Love Me", calling it a "killer electro-glam groove", and overall commending the album, hoping that Bieber's "swagger" continues to grow with age.[64] Ashante Infantry of Toronto Star gave the album 3½out of 4 stars, saying that Bieber sounds like a "young Chris Brown with overdubbed New Edition-style harmonies", and that is production team "songwriters found the right combination of hip-hop beats and love-struck lyrics for the Canadian's earnest pubescent vocals."[16] Allmusic gave the album 3½out of 5 stars, comparing Bieber to Chris Brown and Ne-Yo, and calls the album "a set of songs that isn't quite top-level quality, but the singer more than gets by on his squeaky-clean charm and natural ability."[62] Rolling Stone gave the album 3 out of 5 stars, commending the track "First Dance" saying, "But who could deny 'First Dance,' where Usher drops Justin at the prom so he and his Bieblette can get to "rockin' back and forth under the disco ball."[19] Billboard gave the album a positive review, calling Bieber's vocals "as boyish as they are disarmingly mature". The review as in others commends Bieber on his swagger, and the poignancy of "Down to Earth" and predicts more success in the future, stating, "it's hardly a stretch to imagine Bieber racking up more hits in the next decade to come".[63] "Down to Earth", a mid-tempo ballad based on Bieber's real-life experience with his parents' divorce received universal acclaim from critics.Boston Globe which gave the album a mixed review overall said that "Down to Earth" was the essential song from the album.[14] The New York Times called the song along with "One Less Lonely Girl" "uncomplicatedly beautiful and earnest".[15] Track listing Category:Albums